A figure skater and a tennis player
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: Shirayuki Kobayashi is a skating prodigy, but has a hidden home life. meeting eiji at a young age, she has kept that memory close. What happens when she meets the tennis team though? Eiji x OC rated T just in case!
1. Going back

**Amaya: okay! I made this story a while ago, and me being who I am, I lost most of the chapters! Haha, so I had to start from scratch! I hope you like this story and if anybody could give me the whole list of prince of tennis characters, moves, and schools, you would be a HUGE help! Oh! And if you know any funny episodes, please PM me! ****Hope**** you enjoy this story****, well, what I've written so far of it. Haha.**

**Chapter 1**

**Going back**

Shirayuki POV

It was about 7 years ago, when I met a certain cat like red-headed boy. His name was Eiji, Eiji Kikumaru **(first then last)** to be exact. I haven't seen him during these years. Oh I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet, now have I? I'm Shirayuki Kobayashi and I'm 14 years old. Now I bet your wondering how I met Eiji, huh? Well, I first met him 7 years ago, during the cold winter night….

Flashback, 7 years back Normal POV

_Shirayuki, 7 years of age had just finished her short program performance which meant it was the end of the night. Her long wavy, midnight blue hair was in a high pony-tail that cascaded down her back. She watched from the ice on which she stood as the audience made their way out of the rink. She sighed once she saw that all the seats were empty and heard nothing in the building. Making her way out of the rink, she stepped onto the firm ground outside the ice and flicked her hair off her shoulder. The two strands of curled hair which framed her face, bouncing with each movement. She walked to a bench, taking her white sneakers from underneath the bench, taking off her skates and placing the white shoes on before walking through the exit, making a left and opening the first door. This room was just for her, for this event only. She closed the door behind her and quickly changed out of her short skating dress and into a black vest and denim skinny jeans with her white sneakers. She put on her white jacket since it was a breezy night, grabbed her two bags; one filled with her skating gear and belongings, the other with her skates, and took her leave._

_After a minute or two, she finally made it to the doors that lead her to the outside. She opened the doors and once she stepped into the night, she was hit with a cold rush of air. Light snow covered the ground, crunching with each step she took. It was always like this for her, even on her birthday. December 1__st__. her older sister was in England, even at the young age of 11 her sister was an art exhibit, showing her artwork to the world. Her parents were unfortunately home. To her, her mum was a whore, sleeping any guy who caught her eye, to her, with one hand slipping off her wedding ring, she was free. Her father wasn't much better, he was always drunk when he came back home. Trying to do 'things' to his own daughter. When she refused (which was all the time), he would either try__ to__ force her – never succeeding – or he would beat her mercilessly. But even if she was beaten and bruised, she would still skate, it was her passion as well as singing. She sighed, and emotionless look in her eyes once they re-opened from their once closed state. She walked down the snow covered streets, the light from the street lights gently caressed her face, showing the true beauty which was held in her two different coloured eyes. She then heard faint, quick footsteps behind her. Her eyes widened in fear, thinking that it was some weirdo. Once she knew that the person was nearing behind her, she quickly turned around to see who it was but __was quickly pushed to the ground by weight which now lay on top of her. Regaining her vision, she took a good look at the person above her only to make a blush cover her cheeks. This person, was boy –around the same age as her, she thought -, not only was he a boy, he was a very, very, VERY cute boy. He had scarlet red hair, deep ocean blue eyes that looked as if they were as deep as the sea and he had a Band-Aid on his right cheek, which she thought made him look even cuter. After a few minutes of staring, the boy quickly got up and held his hand out to Shirayuki. She stared at it, then back at him only for him to grin at her. _

"_Sorry about that. Need a hand, nya__?" she smiled brightly at him, thinking that she saw a small tint of pink on his cheeks. He pulled her up once she grabbed his hand, stumbling slightly but remained on her feet. She let go of the boy's hand - almost seeing a disappointed look in his eyes - dusted herself off and grabbed her two bags, carrying one bog on her shoulder and the other one with her fingers coiled around its handle._

"_I'm Kikumaru Eiji! I just wanted to say that you did a great performance! And happy birthday!" her eyes sparkled with joy along with a smile gracing upon her lips. But wait, how could he know that today was her birthday! As if he read her mind, he brought up the subject._

"_Before you came onto the rink, they announced that it was your birthday! If that's what you're wondering." She sighed in relief._

"_Well thank you very much!" she stated to him cheerfully. The boy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

"_It's no problem" he told her, a strong blush decorating his cheeks. Shirayuki then clasped her hands around his, bringing their hands close between their faces. This grasped Eiji's attention._

"_No really, I mean it… Thank you. No one's ever wished me happy birthday, my parents don't really care and my older sister is in England. So I don't hear things like that a lot." Eiji's eyes widened in shock, no one ever wished her a happy birthday? Not even her own parents? Shirayuki then noticed that Eiji's eyes moved down to the floor. The blush on his cheeks darkened to a colour which was nearly as red as his hair._

"_What's wrong, Eiji-kun? If I can call you that!" she quickly added. He nodded encouragingly making Shirayuki smile. He then pulled his hands out of her own causing a frown to appear on her face but was quickly replaced with a surprised expression. Eiji had bent down to the floor grabbing something, his clothes crinkling with his movements, and quickly standing back up to reveal in his hands a bouquet of red roses and snow white gardenias. Shirayuki's eyes glistened at the frozen sight._

"_These are for you….." he said to her shyly. They both blushed heavily. She took the bouquet from his with a kind smile._

"_Thank you! They are really pretty!" she said to him happily. His eyes lit up with joy, relieved that she liked them. They both heard the centre clock ring, signalling that it was midnight. Shirayuki's eyes widened in fear, not wanting to face the doom that was at home, but she knew that she had to. Eiji noticed her fear, his eyes filled with confusion._

"_What's wrong?" he asked her concerned, touching her upper arm gently. Shirayuki winced. His eyes widened in fear._

"_Shirayuki-chan? Are you okay?" he asked her. The girl jumped in shock, not wanting anyone to know about the things that happened at home. She decided to end the conversation._

"_Yes! I'm fine! I really need to go or I'll get in trouble! It was really nice meeting you and I hope we meet again someday!" and with that said, she ran her way home. Despite all his pleas to stay, she didn't turn back. He ran after her, but lost her after a while of going left and right. When he reached the end of her small tracks printed in the snow, he saw something sparkle under the light of the moon. He picked it up and let it dangle from his hand and front of his eyes. It was a necklace of which had a snowflake jewel made out of sapphire. He then remembered that Shirayuki was wearing this, so he knew it was hers. Grasping it in his hand tightly he ran home. When he returned in the safe walls of his home, his family had only told him to go up to bed, so he did. But not getting a wink of sleep. He spent the night looking at the necklace and thinking about the blue haired girl who had left snowy footsteps on his heart, wondering when he'd meet her again. Wondering why her parents didn't care for her. But he could never know what the pain was like for Shirayuki….. _


	2. We meet again

**Amaya: okay, I was so happy to see that I already had people reading my new story! Here are the people who either added me to their story alerts, or who added my story to their faves! chivini, chocoholic911 and kitty cat lysanne. Okay! There's my big shout to you guys! Thank you so much; carry on reading and I hope all of my readers look forward to my future chapters! PM me please if you like my stories! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**We meet again…**

End of flashback, Shirayuki POV

I smiled at the memory. I miss him, badly. I really want to see him again! An idea sprung to my mind. I went down the stairs quietly, to see if my dad was downstairs, my mum was probably trying to get with more men. I scrunched my face up at the thought. Checking every room in the house, I saw no sight of him. He's probably at the bar getting drunk. The thought of my dad made me shiver in fear. I hate my parents, they're monsters. My mum slaps me from time to time, mostly because I call her a slut, she says she's not but I say otherwise. My dad's much worse though. He tries to rape me, but he never succeeds because I always fight him off, as a result, he beats me. Last night would have to have been one of the worst. Instead of using his fists to hit me, he hit me with a metal bat. Now my upper arms, stomach, chest and thighs are covered in bruises, I also have a few cuts that bled. My left upper arm now has a gauze over the injury my dad made. What if he's thinking of more terrifying plans for me…? I shook my head out of those thought. Right now it's the beginning of September, so teenagers would be going home right about now because it's half past three. I might see Eiji! I smiled brightly at the thought of seeing him again. I grabbed my blue pull-over hoodie, replaced my shorts with my white mini skirt that ended at mid-thigh, pulled on a pair of black thigh socks to cover my bruises, slipped on my white converse and ran out the door.

I wandered around the neighbourhood to find myself at a highschool. I read the sign.

"Seishun Gakuen…." My voice trailed off until the thought hit me. This must be the famous Seigaku with famous tennis team that the girls from this school always talk about! I sighed. Entering the school grounds, I quickly found myself hearing the sounds of balls bouncing against the ground. I followed the sound for a minute or two, until I reached the source of the sound. The tennis courts. I leaned on the wall of the building opposite the tennis courts, my eyes wandering the courts, looking at how each player played. My guess is that this is the Seigaku boys team, seeing as they're all wearing t-shirts with the word 'Seigaku' sewed in. I took a good look at all the players. There 9 boys all together, but the 9th boy was on the side with a clipboard, glasses, and was wearing a white t-shirt with green tracksuit bottoms.

They sure do practice long. It's now nearly 4 o'clock, time sure does fly. The sun was now setting, the sky filled with colours of orange and red. Maybe I should go out more often, I thought to myself. I giggled. My eyes aimed themselves on the boys once again to see a red headed boy smash the ball at an immense speed, the red-head won as a result. The boy with the clipboard then spoke.

"Game, set and Match to Kikumaru Eiji! 4 games to 3" Eiji? It's definitely him, there's no doubt about it! My eyes brightened in joy, I felt my stomach do flips. I wanted to run up and hug him, but I decided to wait. All the boys came together, that was when the conversation sparked up.

"Hey guys, my mum got 9 tickets to see this figure skating show this Saturday, but found out she couldn't make it. So do you want to go together?" the guy who made the suggestion had dirty-blonde hair and had has eyes shut nearly all the time! The guys looked at each other wondering if they should go or not. Please go, please go! The show he's talking about is the same show I'll be performing in!

"I saw we go!" I looked at the boy who made the comment. My eyes saw red locks. Eiji. I smiled. So he does still remember me?

"I think you boys should go as well." I looked for the source of the voice. It was definitely a woman. The boys turned in the direction of the voice whilst my gaze did the same. I saw a woman with her hair in a high pony-tail wearing an all pink tracksuit. Did I mention that she was old as well?

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" they boys all shouted in surprise. The woman just smiled at them before making her way toward them.

"I think you should go. It'll be a good experience, I've been to the shows, and I think that they're really good. Sakuno's got quite a liking for them." I like this woman. The boys then finally agreed, now that really made my day. The woman then turned to the boy who first brought up the subject.

"So Fuji did your mum ever name some of the skaters who were going to perform?" the boy, which I now knew as Fuji nodded in reply.

"Yeah she did. I can't really remember all of them, but I do remember one that she kept bragging about. She said that her name was Shirayuki." Eiji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Shirayuki! If she's going to be there then you boys have to go! I know that Eiji wouldn't miss it for the world." I saw Eiji blush. The heat rushed to my cheeks. All eyes were on Eiji.

"Awww! Is Eiji blushing!" exclaimed one of the boys. The black haired teen pulled Eiji's cheeks. Eiji smacked his hands away still blushing, but a whole lot more!

"So Eiji, how'd you meet Shirayuki?" said the boy who pulled Eiji's cheeks before. Who said that he could call me by my first name?

"I'll tell you guys later how Eiji met the girl. But how about we listen to Shirayuki sing us a part of her new song?" chirped Ryuzaki-sensei happily. (AN: obviously she doesn't really sing the song and she obviously didn't write it, but it's just part of the story, don't message me about how I took the song because I didn't! it's not mine and it belongs to Vocaloid!) The boys looked confused. Crap! I should run for it. Right as I was about to break into a run, she stopped me.

"Don't even think about it Shirayuki." The boys all turned their heads to me, Eiji's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked her, my hands on my hips.

"Well, whilst these boys were playing I saw you walk in." she replied with a grin.

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"Yeah. So, Shirayuki, why don't you sing us a part of your new song?" I sweatdropped. She's enjoying this isn't she? I walked into the tennis courts and into the circle of boys.

"And if I refuse?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest. She smiled at me evily.

"If you refuse, I'll get you to tell us how you and Eiji met! As long as some other things we may want to know." I blushed but stood my ground.

"How will you do that?" She then pointed a finger at Eiji. I sighed, agreeing with an annoyed thought. I sang the first verse and the chorus of Sayoko. As a result, I gained a round of applause.

"Now was that so hard?" I sweatdropped.

"You must be Kobayashi Shirayuki, correct?" The boy with the note book asked me, I nodded. he kept scribbling in his notebook of wander for a couple of seconds then stopped suddenly.

"From what I've been informed on, you will be attending Seigaku as of next week. Correct?" I nodded once again. Does this guy stalk me or something!

"How do you know all of this!" I yelled in question. He smirked and his glasses glinted.

"I have my ways…." I gulped. Then suddenly I was pulled towards something and my head hit a chest. I looked up to see Eiji smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"Stop scaring her Inui! Otherwise she'll never come here!" Everyone laughed at the comment, including me. Then suddenly my phone beeped. I quickly got my phone out of my pocket to see who texted me. My eyes widened in fear. The text was from my dad. I opened the text message and slowly began to read. I gulped down my shock and terror, now everyone's eyes were on me. My hand began shaking, as did my whole body. Tears of fear leaked out from my eyes and soaked my hoodie. I clenched my teeth together to hold back a scream and held onto my phone so tightly as if it were my life line.

"Hey Shirayuki, what's wrong?" Eiji asked me, his eyes full of concern. His gaze then slowly moved to my phone. Please don't look at the text! My mind kept screaming at me, but no matter how loud I was, I couldn't stop him. His eyes widened in shock as he read the words, before he could speak I shut my phone and stuffed it in the big pocket of my hoodie.

"I'm sorry! But I have to go now!" I said loudly to them whilst bowing to show my respects. Once I stood back up, I ran to the exit of the court and sprinted out of the school grounds. Once I was right outside the gate of the school, I heard running footsteps behind me.

"Shirayuki!" the voice was definitely male; my guess was that it was Eiji. I stopped to turn around, only to confirm the fact that I was right. I saw Eiji running after me. Maybe I should stop…. No! I have to get home so no one will get hurt! I shook my head out of further thoughts and continued running. After time, I couldn't hear Eiji's footsteps; maybe he went home. That's a relief. I don't want anyone to find about my parents. Maybe I'll tell them; one day. After a couple more minutes of running I finally reached my home, well, more like prison cell.

The words that were in the message were the words which sealed my fate. "I will make you do my bidding! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Slamming the door open, I gazed at the floor of the hallway. My eyes widened in fear. Shards of beer bottles were scattered all over the floor. Not only was there glass, but blood. Emotions rushed through me right at that moment. I grasped the dagger which was held in a case, strapped to my right thigh. I then heard a beer bottle being thrown at the wall. I gulped. I slowly walked down the corridor, my knees feeling like jello, as if it was about to collapse onto the plate. I drew my dagger out in front of me, just to be sage. It was just me now; Kendra (my older sister) is in London, and my mum is probably sleeping with somebody. The thought of me being on my own with my dad, I shivered in fear. I walked into the living room area, and he was there. I froze in my tracks. He was waiting for me. He sat on the large couch, his brown hair covered parts of his face, a smirk painted on his lips causing my grip on my dagger to tighten. His mile long legs spread across the couch while his arm rested on the arm rest. He held an empty beer bottle in his right hand and his eyes held a mist of emotions. This was my father…. My father, the person whom I should admire, turned out to be the very person I despise of. I felt his eyes moved up and down my body. His smirk widened when he saw my dagger. He dropped the beer bottle purposely causing more shards to appear. He got up and walked over to me, losing his balance a few times, his feet stepped onto the broken glass which laid on the floor causing small specks of blood to follow his path toward me. That would explain the blood in the hallway. Before I knew it he was already in front of me, his hands on both sides of my head, making me look him in the eye. His smirk grew into a sly grin. He slowly brought his face close to mine, close enough for me to feel his breath.

"I see you got my text…." He slurred out. I could smell the beer in his breath. I could only give a small, regrettable nod. He let out a small chuckle. I gulped. Should I run? I asked myself.


	3. A fight, proposal,and his Seigaku jacket

**Amaya: These are the only chapters that are going to be quickly submitted because I have everything written down up to this point. *sigh* anyway, hope you enjoy this! **

**Chapter 3**

**A fight, proposal, and a Seigaku jacket**

"So, have you come here" he paused. "To do my bidding…?" Once I heard that. I snapped. My eyes widened. Does he really thing that I'd let him do that to me! I smirked at his stupidity whilst my hair acted as a curtain to hide my chocolate brown eye, letting my eyes blue eye take over.

"NEVER!" I screeched at him. I then hooked his ankle with my foot and kicked it up causing him to fall on the floor as I made a run for it up the stairs. Just as I was about to make it to the top of the stairs, a pair of hands grasped my ankle causing me to fall. I dared to look down only for me to look into the eyes of my so-called father. I bit back a scream, he snickered at this, I turned my head forward to face the window which was next to the landing of the first couple of steps that I was _trying_ to get through. My fingers tried to grasp the top stair, but he pulled me down. I picked the wrong day to wear a skirt because as he pulled me down my skirt lifted up in the process. He then got on top of me. I gulped in fear. I tried reaching for my dagger which was on the landing about me, but it was no use. I couldn't reach it.

"Now, will you change your mind? Or will I have to change it for you?" He asked me, his cockiness clear as day. My eyes, despite them being a different colour from each other, they boy held the same emotion. Anger and fear. Without warning, I kneed him in the groin. Hard. I crawled out from under him and ran to my room. Once inside, I locked the door and slid down it. I sighed in relief, glad that I made it out without being injured even further. I grasped the dagger to my chest and then placed it back into the case strapped to my thigh. I hugged my arms tightly to my body, then relaxed, my shoulders dropping slightly and my muscles releasing their tension.

"I have one shitty life….." I breathed out to myself.

A lot has happened today. I think my father got knocked out. Hurray! At least I won't have to deal with him for some time. Once more, I checked that my door was locked; securing the second lock which I built in, just to have double the safety. I straightened out my skirt and pulled the sleeves of my baggy hoodie over my hands. I always do this because it makes me feel more comfort. I made my way over to my ice blue covered bed and laid down on it. I kicked my shoes off so they fell to the floor. I placed my white flip-up phone on my bed side table and laid on my side, resting my head on my pillow. This is the only quiet time I get.

I sighed for about the hundredth time that day. I stared at my snowflake charm bracelet, smiling at the sight. When I went to visit Kendra and her boyfriend Ryuu, they gave me this snowflake charm bracelet with matching ear-rings and necklace. They are all made from my favourite jewel; sapphire. I still have the ear-rings, but I can't find the necklace anywhere! When I lost it, I cried. It's just so important to me! Ryuu is really rich, but he's not a snob, he's really nice! Not to mention he's a great guy! Kendra's lucky to have him. They've been dating for 3 years now, nearly 4! And they've never had any fights. Kendra's now 18, turning 19 in November, and Ryuu is one year older than her, he turns 20 in November. They send me letters very often, the last one I got was 2 days ago, but I haven't read it yet. I then sat up and put my legs over the side of my bed so that my feet touched the ground. I opened the drawer of my bed side, to reveal hundreds of letters still in their envelopes, scattered around the drawer. Each note was stacked in date order because the date was written in the top right of each envelope. I grasped the top one in my hand, pulled it out the drawer and finally shut it. I laid back down on my bed, lying on my side facing the wall, my legs slightly curled to my chest. On the front of the envelope was my name, address and the date it was sent on the top right written in cursive writing and in black ink. I turned the envelope around and quickly snatched the letter out. I unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Shirayuki_

_First things first; what took you so long to reply! What on earth have those so-called 'parents' been doing to you. I'm so sorry that I can't be there to help you out of your mess, I am so terribly sorry, I wish I could help but I can't leave London for another month and a half! My art tour goes on for nearly a whole year! I promise you that one day I will get you out of this mess! But anyway, onto the bright side!_

_Me and Ryuu watched your latest performance! Eeeep! You were stunning as always! You looked spectacular in your new dress! *sigh* There are so many questions I want to ask you right now! Arghhhh! But let's just start with only 3._

_How are you? I know it's simple but I need to know if you're okay! You injuries are healing right!_

_Whens your next performance! Because I need to know! I need full details and updates! _

_The last one is….. Have you found him yet? I still remember the sound of your voice when you called me that night. When we did video chat at about mid-night, the look on your face, you looked so happy when you told me about your meeting with Eiji! I hope you find him soon 'sis and good luck for your future performances. And stand your ground! No matter what!_

_Call me whenever you need, or call Ryuu. And I mean it Shirayuki. We want to help._

_Lots of love – Kendra xxx_

Tears of joy fell from my eyes once I finished reading. It's comforting to know that she and Ryuu will always be there for me. I wiped away my tear and once I did, I noticed that there was a second tiny note. My eyebrows furrowed. I sat up with the envelope which held the tiny note in my lap and placed the letter from Kendra on my ice blue sheets. The note was a piece of paper, folded four times and had my name stained onto the paper. I could recognise the handwriting anywhere, the note was from Ryuu.

I stared at the note in my hands, placing the envelope on the side and out of the way. I slowly unfolded the paper and began reading the blue words.

_Shirayuki_

_Just to set things straight, once you have read this letter you must not tell anyone, especially Kendra; got it? Anyway, I've written this small letter to you because I need to tell you that, uhhh… well I. o/o. Once Kendra turns 19 in November, I'm going to propose to her._

I stopped reading for a moment so everything could get processed into my brain. I read the last sentence over and over until it stuck. It was kind of like a maths sum, even though I hate maths!

Kendra + Ryuu + dating for 3 years, nearly 4 + no fights = MARRIAGE!

My smile turned into a grin as my eyes lit up. He's going to propose! He's going to freakin' propose! I darted straight off my bed and started doing cartwheels around the room.

"He's going to propose. He's going to propose…" I said whilst doing my fail of the moon walk across the blue carpet. I then got back to my senses and shot my eyes back onto the paper and started to read once again.

_I hope that you don't mind the fact that I'm wanting to go to the next step, it's just that I love your sister so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so will you let me? if you will, then I've got nothing else to worry about, I just hope that she'll say yes._

_Anyway, I've already bought the ring; there should be a picture of it here. Tell me what you think of it please!_

_Call me!_

_Love Ryuu xx_

_PS: I hope you find him! When's your next performance? I need the details! . _

I giggled lightly once I finished reading. I walked over to my bed side table and picked up my phone. I flipped it open and dialled Ryuu's number. I didn't really care if it cost a lot of money to call London; I needed to talk to Ryuu. I picked up the photo of the ring only to be gobsmacked. This had to be the most bloody expensive thing I'd ever seen! It was beautiful! I walked around my room with the photo in one hand and my phone in the other. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi Shirayuki" – Ryuu

"Hey Ryuu, I just finished your letter" – I knew he was blushing.

"Your blushing now, aren't you?" I asked him teasingly.

"I am not!" he sputtered out. I laughed.

"Let me tell you something; you're a terrible liar. Anyway, what do you mean by the 'I hope she says yes'? part?" I asked him.

"Exactly what it says. I don't know if she'll say yes." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course she'll say yes you dope! What made you think that she wouldn't say yes!" I asked him curiously.

"Uhhhh, I don't know….." he said quietly.

"Exactly my point. Anyway, you wanted my opinion on the ring, right?" I asked him.

"That would help." He breathed out.

"Well, truthfully; I think it's stunning and I know that she'll love it." I said to him with a smile.

"Thank you so much Shirayuki! Hate to cut this short but I got to go; sorry!" I frowned.

"Okay. Oh! What's that I hear! The bridal march! I can hear the wedding bells ringing!" I said to him mockingly.

"Shut up!" that was his final word before he hung up. I sighed happily. Then a question struck my thoughts. What was the time? I checked ,my cell to see that it was half past 8, the former yellow sky was now midnight blue, matching the colour of my hair. I think I'll go to the rink; I've got a key so I can just go in with no problem. Since I'm a skating prodigy they gave me a key so I could practice any time I liked.

I grabbed the key from under my pillow, pulled on some shorts to go under my skirt, grabbed my skating tights and placed them in my shoulder bag. Since I had a locker at the rink, my skates would be in there.

Once I had all of my things in my small bag, I quietly unlocked my door and peered outside. My dad wasn't there anymore, I gulped. My phone beeped in my hand. It was from my dad. Why does he have my number! How did he even get it! I pushed that thought aside and read the text.

"_ Pub, mite b a while." _I rolled my eyes. Might? He _will _be there for a while. Probably for a day. Last time he slept in the bar for 2 days! Well at least he won't be in the house. I smiled at the thought. I quickly made my way down the stairs, left down the hall and finally out the door. Before I made it out the door, I decided I'd bring my sneakers and wear my roller skates. I placed them in my bag and skated among the streets. It was a really night, the emphases that the light from the moon, gave that silent and creepy effect, not to mention lonely. I looked up at the midnight blue sky as the wind made my hair dance. I sighed whilst tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Tomorrows performance…. He's going to be there." I said to myself. I continued to skate down the streets until I reached the ice rink. I pushed the glass doors open and skated steadily to the rink. The lights were still on since this place closes at 10. I placed my skates in my locker and pulled on my tights until they were on properly. I slipped on my skates and stepped onto the rink. I took in a deep breath and put one of my CD's in the Juke Box on the side. I skated to the centre of the ice and crossed my arms over in front of me and did the same with my legs. The Lunatic Princess began to play.

For each not I made different movements, when the drum roll came I took off and skated around the rink flawlessly. As the music went on and on, I did jumps, spins and I even held my leg up twice for a couple of seconds. Once the track was coming to an end, I skated backwards to the centre and stated to spin. I felt someone watching me the whole time, it almost felt like it was a group of people. I continued to spin whilst crouching on one leg and holding the other out. Once I heard the last beat, I jolted up and stopped spinning into my finished pose. Silence fell. My heavy breathing echoed around the area and into my ears. I put my arms down and snapped my head towards the sound of multiple people clapping. My eyes fell upon the Seigaku Boy's Tennis Team. I gulped. They saw the whole thing! My mind screamed at me. A blush spread across my cheeks.

"You saw that?" I asked them, not taking my eyes off of Eiji. They grinned at me, giving me a thumbs up; beside the tall and serious guy as well as the midget.

"Of course we did!" shouted the one with the black and spiky hair.

"Shirayuki that was amazing!" Eiji told me emphasising the last word. My blush darknened.

"I can see why everyone wants to see you perform." Said Fuji. I smiled gratefully at them. I took my hoodie off revealing my white t-shirt underneath, covering my gauze so no one would find out about it. I tied the sleeves around my waist and skated to the edge of the rink and ejected my CD from the Juke Box and slid it into its case. I jumped onto the solid ground and stamped the sheds of ice off my skates. I looked up to see the boys looking down on me.

"What?" I asked them, jumping back in surprise.

"Nothing. We were just wondering; how did you and Eiji meet?" the boys asked. Me and Eiji both blushed.

"Uhhhh…." I trailed off. They stared daggers at me. I sweatdropped. Scratching the back of my head I chuckled nervously to stall time. They continued to stare whilst me and Eiji were blushing like crazy. This wasn't working, I told myself. It was then that my phone started to ring. Perfect! I snatched my phone from the side and flipped it open.

"I've got to go for a minute. Urgent call!" I told them. They nodded and bombarded Eiji with questions whilst I snuck away from the scene. I took a look at the collar ID.

"Kendra….?" I took the call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Shirayuki! Why didn't you tell me that your performance was tomorrow?" she yelled at me, clearly annoyed. Crap! I thought. I sighed.

"Sorry! I didn't have much time to tell you, I only read your letter today!" I snapped at her.

"It's okay." She told me. That's a relief.

"So how is everything!" she asked me enthusiastically. I replied in an instant.

"Really good actually! You could say that fates on my side!" I chirped into the phone. She giggled.

"Give me the details!" she yelled at me encouragingly. I grinned, not knowing that people were listening in.

"1st of all. Mum and Dad aren't in the house! 2nd, I've just finished making the routines for tomorrow. Lastly…." I paused.

"Yeah!" she shouted, telling me to continue. I smiled tenderly.

"Kendra; I've found _him_..." I said softly. No sound was heard. I was starting to think that she hung up, but boy was I wrong.

"YES!" she shouted in joy. I giggled, pulling the phone away from my ear for a second then putting it back.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you Shirayuki!" she chirped.

"Thank you, I can't believe it either." I told her.

"He's actually here! Right now, his friends are trying to find out how we met" I said. She giggled in response.

"No surprise there." She stated. I hummed in response.

"I've got to go now." I said, peering at my gauze. "The graze that my so-called father gave me is bleeding again." I told her. She growled.

"I promise you Shirayuki, I will get you out of that mess!" she states solidly. I nodded.

"I know you will." I paused. "Give Ryuu a big hug from me, ok?" I asked her.

"Okie Dokkie. See ya!" I hung up. I quickly stuffed my phone into my pocket and shuffled to the first-aid kit. Whoever put the first-aid kit on the wall, was a genius because I need to use this thing quite a lot. Luckily, most of the bruises on my arms weren't very visible, only the ones on my upper thigh were and my stomach.

"Stupid, drunk, so-called father..." I kept mumbling whilst snatching a fresh new gauze and alcohol to clear it up more. I sat myself down on one of the stools near the lockers and in front of the huge mirror. I stared at my reflection.

"Oh God..." I let out whilst unravelling the old gauze. I could only think about how ugly the graze was. I shivered at the sight of it. The graze would heal by tomorrow, but the bruise that was growing under it sure wouldn't. I quickly swept my long hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a white ribbon and quickly pressed my hand firmly onto my bleeding wound. Blood dripped down my arm. I stared at my reflection.

"Why today?" I asked myself. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the faint footsteps coming towards me. Suddenly, 9 more seats surrounded me and someone spun me around so that I was facing them. I was face to face with the Seigaku Tennis team. I gulped. Fuji spoke up.

"So, you going to tell us how you got that?" he said, opening his eyes to reveal a cerulean blue. I gulped again. I slowly slid my hand off my arm and placed my blood stained hands onto my lap looking down in shame. I sighed.

"You got me." I said, sliding my skates off so that they were on the floor, leaving my feet a couple centre metres off the ground.

"You could say I haven't had the best childhood. I live in a pretty bad home if you ask me-!" I was about to continue but stopped because of the throbbing pain in my arm. I grasped my arm in pain.

"Oww!" I groaned out in pain. The guys looked at me worried. Eiji put an arm around me.

"Oishi! Get the first aid kit!" I looked to see that it was the serious one said it. Oishi ran to the first aid kit bringing it with him and sat stool next to me. He slid on.

"Koboyashi-san, I'm going to have to take a look at your arm; okay?" I nodded and slowly brought my arm to him. I felt him hold it in place with a cold hand. I shivered. My eyes moved to look at Oishi's shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We're going to have to take you to the hospital." My eyes widened in fear. No! I hate the hospital! I gulped.

"There's some glass in your arm, so it's better if we get it properly taken out. I'll get my uncle to help." He told me with a smile. I sweatdropped.

"But for now we're going to have to bandage it up so it stops bleeding for a bit." He said whilst bandaging my arm. I sighed, but on the inside, I was smiling with gratitude. Once he was finished, I hopped off my chair and walked to my locker, throwing my skates in there. I was about to pull my shorts and tights down when I remembered that all eyes were on me. Glaring at them, they quickly got the message and turned around. I giggled before I quickly took my shorts and tights off and replaced them with my spare converse and black socks. I stuffed my hoodie in my locker as well as my skates and the rest of my stuff before swinging my locker shut.

"Done!" I chirped, they turned around and smiled.

"Let's go to the hospital." Fuji said. I twitched. They went ahead whilst I grabbed my bag. Once I was near the door, a jacket slung over my shoulders. I looked up to see that Eiji had taken his Seigaku tennis jacket off. He eased my bag from my fingers and gave it to Oishi to carry as well as his racket. They smiled at me making me blush.

"Put it on nya~" Eiji told me. I did as I was told and slipped the over sized jacket on. I was about to walk but Eiji stopped me. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked him quietly. He grabbed the bottom of his jacket and zipped it up to the top for me.

"I don't want you to get cold, and I don't want you to strain yourself." He grinned.

"What do you mean-!" I was cut off when a pair of arms hooked under my knees. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around Eiji's neck. He chuckled.

"Just hang on, I want you to rest nya~" he caught me blushing a scarlet red colour behind him. A smile reached his lips. I hid my face in his Seigaku T-shirt and mumbled into his back.

"Thank you..." The cold air bi at my skin as Eiji strode into the night with me on his back. My eyelids started to drop with exhaustion; my vision darkened. Soon, I fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Where's my prince?

**Amaya: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long. Uggh. I'll make this quick, to all of the readers of my story 'A Magicians Love Story', don't expect another chapter for a while, okay? I'm sorry but I just can't think of what to write for the next chapter which is the performance. Anyway, I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs that are featured in this fanfic. Please enjoy! **

Shirayuki POV

The first thing I noticed was the smell of anaesthetic and medicine, and the first thought that came to my mind was that I was in the hospital. My eyes fluttered open; I rubbed my eyes to get better vision. I bolted up into a sitting position on the white bed. The sheets felt so warm in between my fingers. I looked around the room to find a middle-aged man sitting down, his back was turned and he was facing a computer. Unzipping the Seigaku jacket, I swung my legs over the bed and stood on the floor, my legs wobbling a bit. I slid the white ribbon out from my hair, letting it fall as I tied the white material around my neck into a bow giving off a choker like look. The man turned in his seat to face me; a smile was plastered on his face. _He must have to smile a lot at this patience's. _

"The boys told me a thing or two about you, Kobayashi-san." Who is this guy? A light burned in my eyes as I scanned his features; a name tag! _Dr..._

"Um, by any chance are you Oishi's uncle?" I pointed a finger at him rather accusingly as he nodded in reply.

"Yes I am; they've told me about your injury and that you might have others." He stood up from his seat and shuffled toward me. Ever since I was born I had always noticed every single detail of someone's face, features and even the way their clothes moved as they moved.

"Would you mind taking your shirt off for me so I can treat your wound without having the fabric getting in? I need to examineyour body to see any other injuries." _What am I doing? _I felt like I had no control over my body; each joint moved on its own. I heard my shirt drop to the floor; I felt his hands on my exposed skin with a somewhat gentle touch. _Gentle?_ _What's gentle?_ My nightmares poured into my brain. Seconds flew past. The wall in front of me played the tapes of my mind like it was a movie theatre; and I had the front seat._ I'm scared..._ I broke out of my trance and moved my eyes everywhere until they fell onto the man in front of me._I must be hallucinating._ I saw loose chocolate brown locks in front of me that were attached to a man with a kind smile. The man I saw had the coldest blue eyes I had ever seen, but somehow, they warmed my heart. He smiled at me and held out a hand. _Father?_ Suddenly, there were double of him. I looked at each of them; they looked so alike, like twins! One had a kind smile and somewhat warming ice blue eyes, the other had a cruel and evil grin plastered on his face and had dark eyes; he was my nightmare. I was trapped in the brown eyes of my nightmare; the monster who hid under my bed when I was a child. The person who eyes told me to stay away from no matter what happened.

Everything came back. I was in the hospital again, the monster wasn't there anymore but his face was everywhere I looked. If I didn't do something soon, what would he do? A piercing scream shot through the barrier of silence. The man before me staggered back slightly but in my haste of panic I thrust my hands at him making him fallto the ground.

"Don't touch me!" He scrambled back up and stumbled in shock toward me.

"I'm only trying to help you! I'm not going to hurt you." _I'm not going to hurt you?_ Those were the same words that Daddy would say to me. Kendra was made to watch before it was her turn to suffer. She would scream and shout but I couldn't do anything. Daddy had hit me so many times that I couldn't move, so I lay on the floor, my body aching in pain. My blood seeped through the carpet that night. The man's hands grabbed my shoulders.

"LET GO OF ME!" My voice had reached an unknown tone as I pushed him away with all my strength. A thud echoed through the room, papers flapped lifelessly to the floor. I stumbled back onto the floor. Fear told me to hide behind my pulled up legs and to cover my ears so I couldn't hear Daddy's menacing voice. The light from the now opened door shot through the darkness of my fear.

"SHIRAYUKI!" My eyes opened letting more tears pour down. The same voice from 7 years ago called out to me in worry. Warm hands were placed on my shoulders in a somewhat caring way. I tried to run away from the image of my so-called father, but it seemed like no matter how much I tried, no matter how fast I ran, he was always behind me. But now, instead of a menacing grip, I fell into a warm embrace. A somewhat tender touch surrounded me, an intoxicating smell had reached me and a hypnotizing, cheerful voice spoke to me. I smiled to myself. Ever since he walked into my life, the walls of my fear had slowly begun to break down. His voice pulled me out of my sea of panic.

"Shirayuki!? SHIRAYUKI!? SHIRA -! " I leaped into his arms straight away, he stumbled back at my sudden burst but I didn't think he really moved at all. Even though I was still shaking; I was so glad that I was with Eiji now.

"Thank you God! I was so scared!" Tears were still pouring out of my eyes; I would have to apologize for soaking his shirt later. He returned my hug and stroked my hair. This really brings back memories._ Memories? Of what?_ Suddenly, my mind whirled back into the depths of my memory, the parts which I couldn't open the door to...

_Flashback_

_It was mid November and the snow was falling onto the ground. It may have been a cold night, but it certainly didn't stop one little girl's heart from beating._

"_Daddy!" A blue haired girl ran into the arms of a man with piercing blue eyes_**. **_A girl who was older than the toddler followed behind her with a packet of sketching pencils._

"_Shirayuki! I've missed you so much! You too Kendra." He smiled at both of the girls as he wrapped his arms around the toddler and brought her into the air. He kissed her forehead as he put his forehead against the girl's, staring lovingly into her brown and blue eyes. _

"_Have you been a good girl Shirayuki?" They had a playful glaring contest until the young girl broke into a fit of giggles. The man smiled tenderly at the young girl before he spoke._

"_I'll take that as a yes!" The pair grinned at each other before the man brought out a small parcel wrapped in wrapping paper,__earning a smile full of happiness from his daughter. _

"_I've brought presents!" The house cheered as the older girl ran up to the father and wrapped her arms around his waist. A woman in her mid-thirties stepped into the scene.' Pretty' definitely wasn't the word to describe her; she was beautiful. She had long dark blue hair that cascaded down her back in large curls, her skin seemed to glow in the lighting of the room and like all of the family, she had a pair of stunning blue eyes. Her fingers had curled up into her palms beneath her purple knitted jumper as she smiled at her family. She walked toward her family and kissed her husband's lips. They smiled tenderly at one another._

"_Welcome home..." He pecked her cheek before he put an arm around his eldest daughter – who had let go of her father's waist – and marched into the family room. This was only one of the many happy nights that the Kobayashi family had spent together._

End of flashback – Shirayuki POV

I gasped. _What was that?! _It was like I had been sucked into something and then came plunging back out. In my state of shock I jumped in Eiji's arms and buried my head in his neck as a result. I heard him give out a confused 'nya'.

"Shirayuki? Are you OK, nya?" I lifted my head and nodded to the red-head. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against my own.

"Thank goodness; you had me worried there, nya." The blood rushed to my cheeks as I felt my heart starting to beat faster. _Why do I feel like this!? _A nerve snapped inside of me making me shiver. Huh? Why is it so cold? I looked down at myself to see what was going on. Oh crap. I was in my bra, and the tennis team was staring. Eiji was blushing like hell but for Oishi he was helping his Uncle up so he didn't see. I searched everywhere for my shirt until a familiar voice butted in.

"Shirayuki?" Shizuka?! I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. I saw straight blonde locks, flawless skin, a shocked expression and turquoise eyes. I never expected to see my best friend to be here! She scanned my surroundings and then snapped her eyes back to me. A weight sent me straight to the ground.

"Shirayuki! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! No calls, no messages; in fact you haven't even picked up your phone!" I can't believe that my best friend is crying for me; I didn't know she was this worried.

"You idiot! I was so worried! Don't _ever_ scare me like that again! You hear me!?" I smiled at and stroked her hair. We hugged each other like the best friends we are.

"Yeah, I hear you..." She grinned at me before she stood up, pulling me along with her. She threw my shirt at me.

"C'mon. I know about you're fear so I'll have my big 'sis treat ya, okay?" I nodded as I slid my shirt on before I was dragged by the hand to her sister's office. I turned my gaze to Eiji who only smiled at me. I smiled back before I continued to be dragged by Shizuka. I thought the hallway went on forever, well it sure felt like it; but truth be told we only went a few doors down from my previous room. I looked on the door; there was a name written on the glass tablet which was slid into the slip so the doctor's name was visible. The name Tsutano Etsuko was engraved in the tablet in gold writing. Shizuka knocked twice before a soothing voice answered.

"Come in." She smiled at me before she shouted out to the tennis team.

"You look like you're Yuki-chan's friends', am I right? If you are, then you can wait in those seats outside. But for you, Neko-san." She pointed at Eiji before she continued. "I'm pretty sure you want to see Yuki-chan before anyone so you can wait right outside the door if you want." She winked at him, giggling behind her hand as Eiji gave out an embarrassed 'nya' whilst he blushed. I glared at Shizuka before I dragged her inside the office. I shut the door before I looked at what I was told to be Shizuka's older sister. My eyes widened. I pointed a finger at the supposed to be sister.

"Is she _really _your sister?!" she grinned before she placed her hands on her hips in a somewhat victorious way.

"Yep! Don't forget she _is_ older than me. She's 22!" Ahh, that explains everything. Her older sister Etsuko had long caramel locks which cascaded down as large curls. The colour of her eyes was turquoise like her sisters' but they were a hint darker. Her elder sister had a really good figure; I'd be surprised if she found the right guy already. I scanned her features until I reached her hands. There was an engagement ring! A bubbly laugh filled my ears; warm fingers grasped my own

"You must be the famous Shirayuki that I've heard so much about from Shizuka-nee! It's so glad to finally meet you! I'm her elder sister Tsutano Etsuko; but call me Etsuko-nii, I can see you as my other sister!" I grinned at her before I answered.

"Same here!" I didn't know that I'd become such good friends with Etsuko already! Shizuka knew about my problem and now, so did Etsuko. She knew about my father and my past; she even knew about my fear. The fear of my father; whenever an older man or maybe a boy around my age which I didn't know touched me in way I didn't like, I'd start to hallucinate and things would happen under my hand. We had this conversation whilst she was treating the rest of my injuries.

"And this is why I _hate _male doctors." The girls giggled before Etsuko answered.

"I don't blame you; it's kind of like having a male PE teacher for swimming. This is why I'm Shizuka-nee's doctor and from now on I am now your assigned doctor!" She stated that rather proudly if you ask me, but I laughed along with the rest. After Etsuko treated my injuries, she whispered to Shizuka who grinned after their silent conversation. I looked at them with a furrowed brow before I slipped my shirt on.

"Hey Shirayuki, since the show's on tomorrow, you can sleepover at my house!" I smiled at her gratefully.

"Are you really sure?" I asked her.

"Of course you can! My parents are working over-seas so we have the house to ourselves, well, beside my sister being there. But she'll let us watch the scary movies which are for some reason, banned by my parents." We laughed.

"Oh! We also have an ice rink at my house so we can practice!" Did I mention that she's rich? Her parents are very high up in the government and work as lawyers who are well respected. They get paid _a lot. _

"Okay, I'll go!" I opened the door and walked through quietly. The first thing I felt was Eiji glomping me.

"Shirayuki-nya!"

"E-Eiji! Can't breathe!" He let go slightly so I could suck in some air before he grinned at me.

"You okay Shirayuki?" I nodded in reply before I hugged him; he responded by hugging my waist. I really do wish that we could stay like this, to stay in the arms of the boy who changed my life. But there was this thing called Shizuka shouted out.

"Awww! Look at the adorable couple everybody!" I turned bright red before we both pulled away and shouted at Shizuka.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" We turned to each other before we snapped our eyes away from each other's gaze. The blood rushed to my cheeks; Eiji was as red as his hair. I scratched my teeth before I decided to make the situation less awkward. I turned to the tennis team with a smile.

"Well, I've got to go now. Thank you so much for taking me here I really owe you guys. I'd love to get to know you guys better!" They nodded before the one with black hair walked up to me. He bent down to my height and whispered in my ear.

"Hey, can I have your friends number?" I looked at him with my mouth open like a goldfish. I lightly tapped his cheek twice before I answered.

"Sorry boys! But Shizuka's taken!" I said the sentence loud enough for Shizuka to hear. She turned bright red.

"W-what?!" She screeched at me. I smirked. _I've got her now. _

"Don't hide it! We all know that Hibiki-kun and you are dating." I flipped my hair in triumph before we had a glaring contest.

"We are NOT dating! He's got a crush on me!" This was news to me. I was only teasing but I didn't know that Hibiki-kun had a crush on her.

"Oh my gosh! REALLY!? You should so go on a date with him!" The tennis team looked at me with a confused expression whilst I kept bragging on and on about how she should go out on a date with Hibiki. Suddenly, Shizuka's face went pale; she tapped my shoulder to make me look behind me. My eyes widened. Oh crap. Right behind me, was Hibiki himself, along with Kazuki. My eye twitched.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Kazuki and Hibiki turned to us before they grinned. Did I mention that I was close friends with the two, as was Shizuka. They were both good looking, I had to admit that. Kazuki was closer to me than Hibiki, and always joked around; he had shaggy blonde hair and forest green eyes. Hibiki was the reason why so many fangirls came to our shows; he had scruffy brown hair that gave him cute look, his big caramel coloured eyes added to the cute effect. I saw Kazuki give me a huge grin before he shouted with a burst of energy.

"SHIRAYUKI!" I should probably run. Before I could even start to run, Kazuki had zoomed right to me, wrapped his arms between my knee and thigh, and slung me over his shoulder whilst he spun me around.

"Kazuki! Put me down, NOW!" I screamed at him, I pounded my small fists into his back. He laughed at my misery.

"It's your punishment for not answering your cell phone! Isn't that right Hibiki-kun?" he grinned at the brunette. I glared at him.

"If you say yes, you better sleep with one eyes open tonight 'coz I'm sleeping 'round Shizuka's." He walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry Yuki-chan, but we were worried 'bout you." I couldn't help but smile at them. I turned my head to the tennis team.

"Oh by the way guys, don't worry 'bout these idiots."

"Hey!" I laughed at Kazuki.

"They're harmless. This jock here is Kazuki, and the brunette's Hibiki." They waved at the boys before Kazuki butted in.

"So, Snow White. We've gotta get you to your rented castle haven't we?" I blushed at the nickname.

"Snow White?" Fuji asked, his smile held amusement. I glared at Kazuki before I answered.

"That's what my name means in English. You know the fairytale about the girl, magic mirror, evil queen and the seven dwarfs?" The boys let out an 'ahh' before I continued.

"Shizuka plays the evil queen. I play snow white, well, Shirayuki in Japanese. The mirror is our friend Kagami; ironically her name matches the roll. And finally, these guys are only two of seven dwarfs." Hibiki and Kazuki grinned before they began walking. Eiji's figure slowly began getting smaller and smaller. When I could smell the night air, a thought came to my mind.

"The roll of the prince, is empty..."


	5. Not again!

**Amaya: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and don't forget to review please! Hope you guys enjoy this! Also, I've got a little surprise that will come up in the later chapters. ;)**

* * *

><p>Shirayuki POV<p>

That night I think I may have played the role of one too many princesses. Kazuki the dwarf – who definitely wasn't a dwarf in height-, had carried me on his shoulder all the way to my rented castle which really belonged to the evil queen in the skating play, but was really my best friend behind the scenes. Unfortunately, Hibiki lived right next to Shizuka, now the bad thing about this is that Hibiki took secret photos of Shizuka when she forgot to close her bedroom curtains (well that's what I think anyway). Too add to all of this, Kazuki was sleeping over Hibiki's and being who he was, he decided to rent a room in Shizuka's castle as well. Now, to put all of this into a short and snappy summary; Hibiki and Kazuki are crashing our sleepover.

I threw myself onto Shizuk's couch and let out a sigh. Before I knew it I heard the door slam shut and the stomping feet of Kazuki and Hibiki. I twitched.

"You might as well be singing 'Heigh Ho'!" I shouted. _I really shouldn't have said that. _As if they took it seriously, they started chiming the lyrics of 'Heigh Ho'. Shizuka giggled. I drew a hand across my face and groaned.

"Why!? Why do Kazu-saurus and Hibiki-thius have to be here!?" They growled at me like the dinosaurs they were. I groaned through my fingers but was cut short when a soft substance hit my face. My eyes shot open, only to see Kazuki's piercing blue orbs. I raised an eyebrow at him only to receive a cute grin.

"Can I help you?" He nodded in reply. Before I could say a word, he interrupted me with a somewhat weird 'Prince Charming' line.

"Rawwrr! I'm gonna capture snow white and lock her in the tower." I yelped when I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me into the air. He chucked me over his shoulder and ran around the room with me pretending to scream like a damsel in distress. (I think he may have the wrong story, haha)

"Oh please, someone save me from this blonde freak. Ahh!" Shizuka laughed at the obvious tone of sarcasm in my voice; even I couldn't help but smile a little at my tone. Kazuki stopped dead in his tracks glaring at me.

"Haha Shirayuki, very funny." _Sarcasm much?_ His eyes somehow looked dull and boring which freaked me out because he was normally so full of energy. I grinned but it was soon broken at his next remark. He grinned again, completely forgetting what bored emotion he had left.

"Hmm, Yuki-chan I think you may want to lay off the cake." _What!?_ My eye twitched vigorously as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Shizuka and Hibiki burst out laughing.

"Now here's a question, how on earth am I supposed to lift you when it comes to the performance?" He stared into space, pretending to think. Hibiki and Shizuka were now rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs. I gritted my teeth. _That's it!_ I managed to kick him and luckily for me, it hit every mans weakness. He immediately covered his parts with his free hand whilst he hunched over in pain. I laughed so badly. Once he reached the ground and went down on his front I squirmed away from him and sat on his back, smirking triumphantly. My expression showed the words 'don't mess with me!'

"Don't mess with Shirayuki-hime!" I laughed as I felt the vibrations of Kazuki groaning in pain. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, I felt Kazuki starting to rock left and right.

"What the-?!" Soon enough, Kazuki flipped me off of his back but decided that we would sit next to each other. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around my shoulders in a best friend-like manner. You know what really pissed me off about our best friend status? It was that every single person thinks we're a couple and I normally get shot death glares by all the fan girls in our audience, it's the same story for the boys but it's a bit more scary. Throughout the sleepover, we talked about which order we would skate in, which songs we would sing and dance to and which songs we would just dance to. Hours past by far too quickly and before I knew it, it was time to sleep. We all slept in the living room, me and Shizuka made the boys sleep on the floor and before we knew it, they were knocked out on their futons. Shizuka giggled as my eyes were glued on the TV which was playing a random drama show. We had our knees pulled up to our chests along with being surrounded by the warmth our blankets gave us.

"Hey Shirayuki." I turned to by best friend with a dazed expression; I was too tired to even sit up properly.

"Yeah?" She looked over to the boys to make sure that they were still asleep before she continued. She cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered in my ear to be 100% sure that the boys wouldn't be able to here if they were faking.

"Have you not told those Seigaku's about your cousin yet? I mean, they know about your situation so why don't you tell them about the school that you used to go to?" Crap. I didn't think about that. My cousin had told me that his team was going to be soon-to-be rivals with Seigaku, but he said that it should be surprise when they find out that I'm related to him. However he did plan to pay visits to me along with his team-mates. I missed him, badly. I missed teasing him and his team-mates, one in particular; it was funny to see his reactions because I'm a year older than him. I told him that he was forbidden to call me his 'senpai'; yes, I was that close to him. I stared at Shizuka before shaking my head.

"Nahh, he told me not to mention it until the moment was right. For now, I'll just contact him and the team by phone." She nodded her head in agreement.

"OK, let's get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" I grinned. Soon enough the lights were off and I was fast asleep in my warm sheets, dreaming about what could happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Next day, at the rink. Shirayuki POV<span>

All the skaters were here and it was practice time! The show didn't start until 2 o'clock; it was 9 o'clock right now. The rink bustled with excitement and you could clearly hear the giggles of all the excited girls and the responding chuckles of the teenage boys. There were only 14 of us; 7 boys and 7 girls including myself. We were a huge group of best friends, however there's always one annoying flirt in the group; now isn't there? I stepped out of the girl's locker room in a pair of random short denim shorts and spaghetti strap halter crop shirt which was oddly comfortable. The piano's notes blasted loudly in the rink making me smile. I skipped my way to the rink, my skated clacking against the carpeted floor violently. Suddenly, I came to an abrupt stop as I was pulled back by a pair of strong arms.

"Why hello there Shirayuki dear." I groaned in annoyance as I let myself lean into the warmth of my fellow skater.

"Hello to you too Mitsuo dear." We grinned at each other before I nudged him gently in the ribs. He got my point and freed his arms from waist. Now, this handsome blue haired boy next to me is none other than Kato Mitsuo. Another star amongst us. I still remember the look on his face when I told him how things worked around here.

You see, we're not just your normal bunch of teenage figure skaters. We're a bunch of teenage figure skaters who can sing, dance and act. In our 'crew' we mostly do things like skating while singing or just plain skating. But a couple times a year, we decide to do a play. So far, we've done many plays like Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and many others. So far our biggest hit is Snow White, and now it's a tradition that in the middle of autumn, we act out Snow White on the very ice that we've stood on so many times before. We also have this sort of, "Request Poll" where viewers request one of the themes on the request board. People have liked us so much that some of us have even been able to produce albums, we're even featured in some magazines which was exciting at first but now it's just a pain in the ass. Surprisingly, we don't get people fawning over us, no. Do you know why? Because it's mostly the boys who get the attention! But at least we don't have to deal with annoying people screaming at us, well, most of the time anyway.

"C'mon Shirayuki-chan, we'd better get to rehearsal." Mitsuo took my hand rushed me to the rink. We both took a few paces into the rink to meet the rest of the crew. Shizuka's kind blue eyes smiled at me as I glided toward her and the rest of the girls.

" 'Bout time you got here Shirayuki-chan, Mitsuo-kun! We've got to start practicing our improvisation!" I stared at the silver haired girl (Kagami) with an eyebrow raised. She returned the glare with her deep indigo eyes.

"'Improvisation?' Why?" I let the last word go on for longer than the first to show my puzzlement. She shook her head at me, almost to say 'you stupid, stupid girl'. A finger was thrust in my face nearly making me slip back in surprise.

"Idiot! Who knows what could go wrong!? You know the cameras and flashing lights are a bit off putting. I don't really feel like twisting my ankle like last time. Remember that? Arghh! On the front page of 'Skaters Weekly' too; not to mention the daily papers!" _Oh yeah_. I thought. I moved my eyes as to think about the suggestion before clapping my hands in agreement. The sound of the door opening and then closing echoed through the rink but I decided to ignore it and speak.

"OK! Who wants to give it a try first? Solo or duet? Singing and dancing or just the latter?" Everybody had agreed on the second option and then the 1st (Duet, singing and dancing). We chose our partners and I obviously went with Shizuka. After a lot of shouting, we finally got our very own, silver haired beauty Kagami and our hyper, but fun loving Natsuki! Kagami was all dolled up in a white and blue themed summer dress that reached to her mid thigh with spaghetti straps, none of us really bothered about putting our skating tights on because we never did fall, only until the real performance because of all the nerves eating at us; my cousin laughed when I told him that. Natsuki really was a summer hope, well, more like every boys summer dream. Born with cherry blossom pink hair, she kept it just below her shoulders, keeping the top half of it tied with ribbon and the bottom half left to flow with her movements. She had a heart shaped face and high cheekbones, creamy coloured skin, and not to mention she had the lovely eye colour of warm, dark strawberry. All of her features really did match her cherry blossom pink summer dress which was a lot like Kagami's. As they listened to the bubbly tune of the song 'Pon, Pon, Pon', they began to think on their feet and danced in a light and groovy way, they copied each other's move and soon enough began to move together. They finished off with a smile and everybody was really refreshed by their voices. As the two girls skated elegantly off the rink and toward us, Hibiki and Kazuki entered into the field of ice opposite each other, their hands colliding in a high five as they met. The familiar, upbeat tune of 'Spice' by the well known Vocaloid played as the boys went through their 'grand entrance' then finally leaning back to back, their arms folded across their chests.

They did cool, boyish dance moves on the ice, they occasionally did spins that almost seemed girly to me but through the eyes of fangirls, it was seen as sexy. Even if they were in their daily T-shirt and basketball shorts, unlike Mitsuo who decided to just go with your every day baggy jeans (which hung dangerously low on his butt) and tight T-shirt which he obviously knew showed his muscles, but being the annoying narcissist he was, he pretended to not even realize that his biceps flexed when stretched! All of us girls clapped and even added some winks when the two boys blew kisses at us, I caught Kazuki's blow kiss and for a joke, I pocketed it and gave it a little pat. They quickly skated to us, waving to an imaginary audience as they did this.

"Thank you, thank you!" _Boasting much?_ I placed my hands on my hips as I leaned on the back of my skates, balancing very carefully. Now everybody knew that there had to be one boy and couple, so we forced our beloved Fuyuki and Chiyako. I trudged to the future couple, pulling Fuyuki's jet black hair and Chiya-chan's pair of long, spring green, ponytails. Two pairs of eyes glared at me, I shrunk back in fear and raised my hands up in defence.

"Sorry!" Chiya-chan laughed and immediately hugged me, thinking I was cute.

"Awww! You're so cute!"

"If I'm cute then you must be adorable!" She always hated me when I said things like that, because she always knew that I was talking about her height. (ha, ha)

"Ha, ha, ha, Shirayuki." She shrugged the comment off and skated onto the rink elegantly. In the corner of my eye, I spotted the blue eyed boy stare at the girl in adoration. Bringing my hand up, I lightly smacked upside the head, he immediately turned to me.

"What Shira-!?" I flicked his forehead with my nail and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you an idiot? If you like her so much then just ask her out!" he looked at me with a "but what if she doesn't like me back" expression. I sighed at his stupidity and shoved him onto the rink.

"You won't know unless you try! We'll work on everything! I'll even get Kazuki to help you!" Kazuki looped his arm around my shoulders whilst I hugged him round the waist. We both grinned at him with a thumbs up, the boy on the ice responded with a blush. The familiar ticking of the clock echoed through the buildings, we dimmed the lights so it was nearly pitch black, we focused the spotlight on the midnight eyed girl who skated into the centre, she followed her instincts and danced across the ice, once the duet of Cendrillon started to play, Fuyuki zoomed in and held her waist. Thy waltz around the rink, mimicking each other's movements, Fuyuki even lifted Chiya-chan a couple of times. They ended in their finishing poses, still in each other's arms. I had to pinch Kazuki to stop myself from grinning. He grinded his teeth together in response to my painful pinch. I stopped my death grip but shoved my head in his chest. I could tell he was thinking 'what the hell is up with her?"'

"Uhh, Shirayuki? What are you doing? Are you OK? Did something happen?" My shoulders started to shake as if I was crying. Now he really started to panic.

"Awww crap! Shirayuki! Oh my god, did I do something wrong?! I didn't elbow you like last time. Do you want to stay round my house, uhh." It was then that I lifted my head and turned to the lovely couple who were just leaving the arena.

"DID YOU SEE THAT PERFORMANCE! IT WAS JUST BEAUTIFUL; 100 MOE POINTS!" Everyone looked at me with a 'what the hell expression.'

"You've been watching Ouran Highschool Host Club, haven't you?" I grinned at the blonde.

"So you've noticed!?" Everybody laughed as we continued with continued with the performances. Yukio and Arata were up next and being the comedians they were, they did caramel dancing. They left the stage, folding up their bodies because of their non-stop laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! We have to do that again!" Yukio's bright smile really lightened up my day, but Arata was just; I couldn't even describe it. He made you feel, 'new'. Maybe 'refreshed' was the word? Maybe he really did live up to his name, 'Arata' meaning, 'new' or 'fresh'. Yukio's toffee coloured locks were spiked up, but they did 'slouch' throughout the day due to the fact that he didn't use any hair gel. None of the guys here use hair gel –luckily-, they all had your normal boys cuts, some longer than others and some shorter; but no boy here had hair that was long enough to make into a ponytail, maybe a pineapple on top of their heads but definitely not a ponytail. I've never liked boys with long hair and I don't think I ever will. Arata walked toward us, hands in his pockets and a smile graced his lips as his golden eyes searched me.

"So how was it?" Me and the blonde grinned at the red head (more like a wine red but darker) before placing our thumbs in his face.

"Amazing!" Kazuki couldn't stop laughing at their – very good – attempt at the dance whilst I just grinned.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Arata smiled before placing a peck on my cheek.

"That sure means a lot coming from you, Shirayuki-chan. But I know that you'll just top all of our performances." I smiled.

"Nice to know." He went off talk to Yukio who waved at me with a grin, I returned the favour. The next pair were a pair that were a must see. A bright head of orange hair skated to the middle with a girl who had locks of pitch black that just brushed her shoulders. They turned to face us with a serious expression, they were back to back and the spotlight shone on them. The girl with jet black locks was Ran, she was a lot more mature than the rest of us –body wise as well as mentally-. She was a real beauty; any boy could get their eyes lost in her pair of dark amethysts. A lot of boys of boys had commented that she had flawless almond skin and I definitely could not disagree. Ran took figure skating very seriously, but she was always up for some fun. The one next to her right with her long orange hair in a ponytail, her slim long French braid that seemed to be hidden in her hair was clearly visible; this girl was one of Italian blood and was a real friend. Alessia. She speaks fluent Japanese and Italian; she attends Rikkaidai and has many admirers. She was the reason why so many people in Rikkaidai uniforms entered the rink to watch.

The intense beat of "Dancer in the Dark" echoed through the halls and slid into our ears. The girls put their hands together and held them as if they were guns. Once the lyrics began, they pushed themselves off of each other and began to dance on instinct. They did twists and turns during the instrumental part early in the song. They did many lifts that they were capable of, Alessia and Ran were back to back again but this time Alessia and Ran locked hands so Alessia could throw her body forward letting Ran do a backward roll across her back, landing a 10. They continued their performances but in my eyes it ended far too soon. They finished, posing at opposite ends of the rink and pointing their hand guns at each other. We all clapped as they skipped off the stage and urged Hinata and Mitsuo on. Shizuka put in a random CD due to Hinata's request; he said it was to 'Test himself as well as Mitsuo'. The familiar catchy beat of "Marie-Luise" by the famous Vocaloid Lily. The two boys grinned at each other before they started jumping from side to side then doing some random break dancing moves. I thought it was over but they finished their amazing routine with each of them performing a flawless back flip, leaning on each other's backs with their arms crossed. Their stance literally told you 'Yeah, I'm cool. Want my number?'Hinata was a very, 'cheeky' boy. His forest green hair made him seem mischievous but he had calming sea blue eyes. They skated toward us, giving each of us girls a kiss on the cheek. Here in our skating group, we're really close. It was never awkward for us. We could probably sleep in the same room and not be walking around thinking 'wow, this is awkward'. Kazuki and Hibiki got one of the host mics and said in loud voices.

"Now!" God he was loud. "For our special guests!" What? I turned my head to the large amounts of seats just to spot the Seigaku boys tennis team. My face turned tomato red and I immediately hid my face behind my curtains of hair. Shizuka ran her hand through my hair before she tied it up into a ponytail, purposely showing my flushed cheeks to the one person I didn't want them to be visible to. The energetic red head grinned at me before waving.

"Our very own, Shirayuki and Shizuka will be dancing away with smiles on their faces! Please enjoy!" Everyone broke into applause with me chuckling a little.

"HEY SHIRAYUKI!" I smiled at him before waving back at him before blowing him a kiss. He blushed whilst I smiled as the surrounding boys nudged him with a knowing raise of the eyebrow and cheeky grin from Momoshiro and a smirk from the first year. Inui was scribbling away in his notebook, mumbling things like 'Data….'. What he has in that notebook, I will never know. I felt my frown turn into a huge smile before I skated into the middle of the rink with Shizuka.

"Hey Shizuka, I've gotta ask, but what song did you pick." I regretted asking that once I saw her grin at me from ear to ear. My eyes went wide.

"You didn't." she whistled innocently with her arms behind her head whilst she spun around in a circle slowly.

"I did." She had the nerve to do that in a funny voice! I let out a gruff sigh before I placed my hands on my hips, letting the beat enter my ears. This song was by the oh-so loveable Kagamine Rin, the name of this song; I can take off my panties!

Everybody clearly recognised the song and the all the boys wolf whistled, some clapped and shouted out random things. Momoshiro kept saying things that included me and Eiji which clearly made us blush but I decided to ignore it and continue on with my performance. Me and Shizuka both started shaking our hips to the beat before we both started spinning, dancing and not to mention doing funny little dance steps that earned many chuckles and giggles from our small audience. For a finish, me and Shizuka spun as fast as we could before sliding a stop, leaning on each other's back and topped it off with our own silly and stupid poses. Our little audience broke into a loud applause. We waved at our audience before skating to the edge. Mitsuo ran to the mic, looked at all of us with a sexy glare before saying in a low voice "And that concludes our show. Hope you enjoyed that and look forward to the main event." We all joined hands and bowed to the tennis boys in our line with smiles. Eiji let wolf whistles whilst Oishi smiled. Fuji had miraculously found a racket –which I supposed was his- before giving it to Kawamura-san who was now waving it around in circles screaming out "C'MON BABY!" which caused many laughs from us. Momoshiro was grinning with Echizen –surprise there- like Cheshire cats whilst the two with glasses just clapped along with the rest of them.

After the cheerful event the tennis regulars made their way over to us, complimenting us on our performances. I walked in front since I was the only one they really knew before raising my hands, gesturing to my friends.

"Well boys, looks like I need to start the introductions." Everybody nodded in agreement. Shizuka was the first to step up to the plate with Hibiki and Kazuki by her side.

"Even though you met us last night, I don't really think I introduced myself properly." She paused to bow with the two boys. "I'm Tsutano Shizuka but I'd really prefer it if you called me Shizuka. I'll be attending Seigaku as of next week with Shirayuki since I just moved here recently. I'm also Shirayuki-chan's best friend." Hibiki was next.

"It's nice to finally meet you all! I'm Mori Hibiki, me and Kazuki will be attending Seigaku as well." _What!?_ "I'm also Shizuka-chan's dance partner." An arm was wrapped around shoulders as I welcomed the scent of the familiar cologne.

"The names Hashimoto Kazuki! I've heard a lot about a certain someone here." My elbow dug into is ribs. He flinched before grasping my wrist. "I'm also Yuki-chan's dance partner!" we both grinned at the regulars. Fuji chuckled.

"It's like your brother and sister!" exclaimed Momoshiro. I smirked.

"You could say that." Me and Arata had pull Kagami-chan to the boys just so she could introduce herself. She blushed under her gaze, looking down to the floor making the white lace ribbon in her hair move gently. Arata wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Did I mention that they were family friends? She seemed to be at ease so she bowed slightly to the tennis players along with Arata.

"N-Nice to m-meet you! I'm Yoshida Kagami! I'm a second year in Hyoutei Gakuen!" I saw Kawamura-san give her a small smile. _I think I'm seeing the start of a new love here._ I giggled at the thought earning a weird look from Kazuki, catching Eiji's gaze. I shook my head.

"I'm Murakami Arata; I'm also a second year at Hyoutei Gakuen. Also, I'm Kagami-chan's dance partner." I desperately wanted to shout_ "She's single! He's just a close friend!" _But then I got the thought that maybe, just maybe, he did like her; more than just a friend. Ran and Alessia were next up. I decided to speak up since the pair were blushing due to the fact that the tennis regulars were ogling at the sight of the two.

"OK. These two ladies are both third years at Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu." I pointed to the dark haired beauty. "This here is Kokawa Ran, she has many admirers –and she's currently available" she slapped me across the head lightly as I laughed. "A very serious skater but knows how to have a good time. Oh! And her family own the local Shrine nearby!" I then moved on to the girl with the tangerine locks.

"This here gentlemen, is the Italian beauty" Another light across the head causing me to laugh again. "Sato Alessia. She speaks fluent Japanese and Italian and her family own the new Italian restaurant down the street." She winked playfully at the boys; Fuji smirked at her, opening his eyes for a mere second causing the girl to blush.

"Buongiorno!" a few of the boys stared at her blankly. Fuji's voice pierced through the silence.

"Ciao." I grinned at him whilst he explained to the boys that what she just said meant 'good morning'.

"Uwa! Fuji you really are a tensai nya!" we giggled a bit. Mitsuo and Hinata stepped forth.

"Hey, isn't it hard to get from here to Rikkaidai?" Echizen's voice was heard over the light noise. Ran shook her head.

"Not really. We both live near our school; we're just here for the weekend." The boy nodded before going back to watching the introductions.

"Morning guys! I'm Sakamoto Hinata, and this here is Kato Mitsuo; we're both third years at Yamabuki." Mitsuo's eyes smiled as they looked at each of the boys with his pebble stone coloured eyes.

"We're also Alessia's and Ran's dance partners." They grinned. Natsuki and Yukio smiled at the group; they were the only couple here.

"Nice to meet you! My names Ikeda Natsuki, this here is Nishimura Yukio; my boyfriend and my dance partner! We're both third years at ." Yukio grinned when he saw Fuji's surprised expression.

"I've met your brother. He's a nice guy. I didn't know that I'd meet his brother so soon." After he finished he earned a chuckle from the tensai.

"How is Yuuta-kun?" his voice was so soft that it was almost scary.

"He's fine. But I don't really like that Mizuki guy" Natsuki grimaced. Before Fuji could continue, Chiyako jumped into the conversation with Fuyuki by her side.

"Hi hi! The names Yamamoto Chiyako! Me and Fuyuki-kun are third years at Rokkaku chuu!" After the rest of the introductions, we invited the tennis boys to come with to sit down and chat. That was before we realized that it was already nearing half past 12.

"Wow, time sure does fly!" I nodded in agreement.

"You guys can sit down whilst we get things ready for the show! You got tickets?" Tezuka and Oishi both nodded before handing Shizuka the golden sheets of paper.

"OK. Your seats are right at the front there, but for the meantime you can just talk." The boys nodded before Shizuka skipped toward us, giving us a hand with the sound box.

Time went by far too fast as it was already half past 1 by the time we finished everything. A bubbly tune filled my ears.

"Hey, Shirayuki-senpai! Your phones ringing!" _My phone!_ I bolted out of the changing rooms with a skirt on instead of shorts and jumped onto the person who now had my phone. Grabbing it before he could look at the collar ID I flipped it open to see who was calling. My eye twitched. _Can't she just call me later!? _I was about to answer before I heard a whimper of pain. I looked down only to blush. _Whoops!_

"Oww my head nya!" Right below, on the floor looking absolutely adorable was _him. _Kikumaru Eiji. I couldn't shake off the stares not to mention I heard many wolf whistles. We both turned a deep red. _Not again!_


	6. Show Time!

Chapter 6

The Performance!

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya: "Okie dokie! Before we get on with the story I would just like to say thank you to everyone who is getting on their computer, kindle, ebook etc, and is going on my account and reading this story ( and all of my other stories)! To all of my viewers, guests or members of this website, I have seen how many of you go and read my stories thanks to the new status thingy! :D Anyway without you guys (prepare for the cheesy stuff) I wouldn't be here, on my butt and writing my stories! But, I would like to see more reviews (I hope I deserve them anyway XD).Lastly, I wanted to say thank you to Petite Siren, Puppylove7 and HelloDoomsday, you guys are all awesome friends and you're like family to me! Thank you so much for being there for me and I hope you will continue to stand by me in the future. *looks around* Hit it Kazuki!"<strong>

**Kazuki: "You got it! Amaya does not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, nor does she own any of the songs that will be used during this story, however, she does own this story, the plot, the OC's and everything else which doesn't belong to the music companies or PoT!"**

**Amaya: "Thanks Kazuki! Hope you guys enjoy!"**

* * *

><p><span>Shirayuki POV<span>

I looked at the boy below me. This was awkward, scratch that this was beyond awkward. Here I was, skating dress on –with the skates-, phone in hand and who was I on top of? Kikumaru Eiji, yes boys and girls, the boy I met 7 years with the red hair, adorable plaster and cat like reflexes. If I haven't said this already then I'll say it now; I did not expect this to happen again.

"A-ano…" I kept Momo's wolf whistling out of my head and just focused on the terrible situation that I was stuck in. What was I supposed to do?! For all I know my underwear could be showing. My eye twitched. '_I forgot to put shorts over my character print underwear!' _My face welcomed my shame. _'Someone, kill me now!' _The sound of him shuffling drew my attention. My eyes searched his in wonder. I swallowed hard. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at his facial features in detail._ 'I never noticed how different he looks'._ His hair was longer, his eyes held a certain spark in them, his Adams apple was visible; I almost wanted to graze my lips upon it. His shirt showed the fact that he had more of a muscular build. _'Probably from all the tennis'._ But no matter how long I stared at him, I could _never_ get enough. Before I knew it my forehead was against his. _'Shirayuki, what are you doing?' _His hands gripped onto my hips tenderly. I blushed. He slowly pulled me down, our lips inches apart, I slowly shut my eyes. _'Just a bit more'._ The last thing I felt was the light touch of Eiji's lips on mine before I pulled away at the sound of my phone. We blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry!" I said as I helped pull him up onto his feet. My skin was burning after his warm hand held onto mine, staying there a bit longer than needed; but who was I to complain? I looked up so I could see his face. I smiled. He looked so adorable when he was flustered!

"I-It's fine Shirayuki, nya" I nodded before I glared at my phone. She better have a good reason for calling.

"I'll be right back!" I quickly jogged to a quiet place, making sure that there was no one was listening in. My thumb jabbed the answer button, I placed the phone between my cheek and shoulder so I could tie my laces.

"You better have a good reason for calling me at this time Aoi." The woman had the gall to giggle at my threat!

"Well sorry Shirayuki but I just wanted to let you know that you can stay with me whenever you need to." Is that _all? _Don't get me wrong, it's not like I didn't appreciate her offer, it was just that…; couldn't she have called me at a better time?

"Well thank you Aoi for the kind offer; I guess I'll see you around? Bye!" she cut me off before I could cut her off.

"Not so fast Shirayuki!" I groaned in response.

"Still immature as well as impatient? You've got to get rid of those habits Shirayuki otherwise you'll never get a boyfriend" What did she say!? The next time I see that demon I will pull her hair until she begs for mercy! **(AN: Not intended to my friend Mercy though! Ehehehe ^^")**

"I'm biting the urge to cut you off here Aoi, so be quick." I could see her fanning me off.

"Alright, alright." _I've got her now!_

"Look, why I really called was so I could tell you that…" she whispered the rest, a silent signal for me not to tell anyone. As if I could be even more pissed.

"Hmm, thanks for that Aoi." I could tell she was smirking.

"No problem Shirayuki, well then. Bye!" A long beep resounded through my ear as she hung up. I stuffed my phone in my skirt pocket, letting the snowflake key chain dangle out and shine in the spotlight. Turning the other way I listened to the dull noise of my skates clanking against the carpet floor.

"She sure does have an interesting point." Shizuka ran up to me.

"What was that Yuki-chan." I smiled at her.

"Nothing Shizuka." She looked at me intently before shrugging it off. Today was going to be interesting for sure.

* * *

><p><span>At 1 minute to 2, Shirayuki POV<span>

Time sure does fly, huh? We were all ready, skating suits and dresses on, music play list was ready and half of the audience was slowly piling. Arata and Kagami-chan were by the front doors greeting the people and hole punching their tickets. Arata had long jeans on and a tight red T which showed his abs. Me and Shizuka looked at each other before we both coughed out a loud statement.

"You narcissist!" He glared causing us to burst out laughing. Chiya-chan gave us a weird look but we just gave her a 'piss off for now' look before we both continued to laugh. Mitsuo was busy being the DJ, keeping the 'customer's' entertained with music. We decided to go sporty and play a volleyball theme; "Ready Go!" by WaT. **(AN: HelloDoomsday's request that was ladies and gentlemen) **I unconsciously started humming with the song. Shizuka nudged me in the gut. I glared.

"Look alive! I know you're tired and everything but seriously!" I poked my tongue out at her when she wasn't looking. God I'm immature. Luckily for me, Hinata had let me know that my underwear wasn't showing, but even so he shoved a pair of white under shorts at me even though I told him that my skirt was basically the bottom part of your normal leotard. He countered my snap with the fact that the shorts matched my skates; he wasn't wrong there.

"Hey Shizuka… hey where'd you go?!" Shizuka was gone? I tossed my head in every direction to search for her. I groaned. She was taking pictures with the customers.

"Shizu- o-Oi!" Kazuki had wrapper his arm around my shoulders with a grin.

"Silly Yuki-tan." _Yuki-tan?_ I flinched.

"You do realize that it's one minute to show time, right?"_ It was? _My eyes bulged out of my sockets. _Whoops. _ I watched as Mitsuo skated to middle of the rink, I flinched when I saw a random bunch or girls hold their banner higher, it read "I'll be Mitsuo-sama's wife!" ; If I could, I'd vomit right here, right now. He fumbled with his head mic before smiling at the crowd.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kato Mitsuo" I was star struck. _'Who the hell are you!?_' he was completely different from before; a different person entirely.

"And welcome to our annual skating production, after looking at all your votes and comments on our poll and on our website, we have chosen our top 10 song choices thanks to your voting. Thank you and please enjoy the show" He gave the audience a prince bow and hid in the darkness as the lights got dimmed. The main screen in the rink flashed so everyone's eyes now lay upon it. Like with every show we showed a presentation of all us, with a picture of us individually along with our name and likes. The girls screamed when they saw the modelling photo's of all the boys, I shoved my fingers in my ears to hush the screams. I could hear the wolf whistle's from the boys in the audience when they saw the modelling photos of us female skaters, my photo and info were always the last to come up. I could hear the boys scream my name when they saw my latest model shot. My blue locks were down but were straightened, I wore a sleeveless shirt and skinny jeans, for some reason I think my eyes stood out in this photo; my image really matched the rain shot.

"SHIRAYUKI-NYA!" I blushed as I watched the red head shout my name. Hibiki and Yukio grinned at me.

"Shirayuki, you never told us you had a boyf-!" I clapped my hand over their mouths and glared at them.

"I don't. He's someone I met 7 years ago." I grumbled. They blinked.

"You've gotta tell us what happened Yuki-tan!"

"Like hell I will!" The next thing I knew they were making stupid pouty faces.

"Aww c'mon Shirayuki!" Ignoring them seemed like the best thing to do. A question came to mind.

"Hey who's starting off the show?" Fuyuki pointed to the rink whilst mumbling 'Ran and you'. _Shit! _ I ran as fast I could to Ran who was already by the side. She looked at me with kind eyes.

"Ya ready, Yuki-chan?" I nodded. We skated to the middle of the rink together, our head mics were colour coded to our favourite colour, mine was ice blue whilst hers was an amethyst purple. The lights snapped on and everyone screamed when they saw us. My halter crop shirt was a dark blue but matched perfectly with my ruffled white skirt and snow white skates. I had rolled up the shorts a certain someone had given me so the audience couldn't see them. The familiar beat of the groovy song came on. 'Catch my rainbow by Junko Minagawa' **(AN: This isn't a request since my friend PuppyLove7 had actually asked for 'Cruel' by Minagawa-san. Thing is I couldn't find the lyrics :'( but when I do find them they'll definitely be in the story! :D)**

Me and Ran let our voices shine.

_yume wo kanaeru jounetsu_

_tatta hitotsu no Reality_

_kono te no naka ni itsuka_

_kagayaku niji wo tsukamou_

Once we finished the first verse we pushed off of each other and skated around the rink. We mirrored each other's steps and held perfect balance; I had to fight the urge to not be wowed by Ran's purple dress. She carried on with the next paragraph.

_kitto daremo ga_

_DAIYA wo mune ni daiteru_

_dakara Everyday_

_jibun wo migakitsudzukenakya_

I continued the next verse, making it so we flowed together.

_yuuki wo shinjireba_

_todoku MIRAKURU_

_CHANSU ga konai nara_

_sagashite miseru kara_

We crossed paths with our arms out, turning our feet apart so that they were in a straight line, we swung our bodies in one direction so that we went in a circle, we crossed paths again but this time we high fived and both did triple Lutz's; both landing a perfect 10. Our vocals were in perfect harmony in the next verse.

_ashita wo terasu jounetsu_

_kakegae no nai Shinin' star_

_kokoro no sora ni itsuka_

_kirameku niji wo kakeyou_

We let our hearts out into the performance as we just went with the flow, so far we were keeping in sync, enjoying the soft warmth of the coloured spotlights.

_naite mita tte_

_jikan wa torimodosenai_

_Carry one nakushite_

_hajimete kidzuku mono mo aru_

_itsu demo maemuki ni_

_sore ga PURAIDO_

_nankai korondemo_

_tachiagareba ii_

We met in the middle before pushing off our feet and skating around the rink together.

_hashiritsudzukeru jounetsu_

_kitto tadoritsuku Brand-new Days_

_tsumetai ame mo itsuka_

_manatsu no niji ni kaeyou_

We stayed by each other's side as we both did minor jumps together as well as complex footwork and spins. Once we got to the middle, we leaned back and swayed with the beat in perfect sync.

_yume wo kanaeru jounetsu_

_tatta hitotsu no Reality_

_kono te no naka ni itsuka_

_kagayaku niji wo tsukamou!_

At the end of the note we spun and began the last verse.

_ashita wo terasu jounetsu_

_kakegae no nai Shinin' star_

_kokoro no sora ni itsuka_

_kirameku niji wo kakeyou_

Once the song was coming to a close, we spun for the remaining beats before joining our hands and holding our arms up in victory. We grinned at the audience as a sign of appreciation. Spinning out of the rink me and Ran high fived each other, she poked me in the cheek before pointing one member of the audience. I blushed as Eiji and the rest of the team (beside Kaidoh, Inui and Tezuka) cheered and or clapped. I ran for the mic which was on the glass podium, I climbed next to Fuyuki who was DJ'ing at the moment **(AN: I have no idea if DJ'ing is a word if it's not then it is from now on!) **Wrapping my arm around his shoulders I spoke clearly into my mic.

"Now to slow it down a bit." Me and Fuyuki grinned, he placed his arm around my waist in a brotherly like way before kissing my cheek.

"Here is the Yukio and Natsuki pair! Yukio will be singing 'It was you' which is Korean. If you want the subs, just look up at the screen and you'll see the translation." Did I mention that he sounded amazing as DJ?

"So, Yukio-kun! Let's hear ya serenade to your girlfriend!" Natsuki's cheeks had a tint of pink in them I grinned.

"Matches your hair now Natsuki-chan!" she covered her face with her hands but Yukio held her waist and dragged her to the middle of the rink. The stood in the middle of the rink, Natsuki had her back turned to Yukio whilst he stared at her cherry blossom coloured hair. The look in his eyes, could take any girl's breath away. A somewhat shy tune entered the rink.

_Siganeun nawa heulleo_

_Georeumi ppalla gakkeumeun neurin nareul ullyeodo_

_Gamyeoneul sseun saramdeul gadeukchan igoseseo son naemingeon (It was You)_

He skated around her; he took her hand before kissing it. I muttered an 'awww!' but ceased it. I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere!

_Geureonggeureong maedallin nunmureul dakkajungeon It was You_

_Could You Be My Darling ijen naega neol anajulge_

He spun her around, looking into her eyes deeply. Placing a hand on her waist and grasping on her own she got the message. They held each other in a gentle embrace before they waltzed around the room.

_You're Not Alone. I'll be Here, Your Side_

_Don't be scared. honjaga anirangeol alge haejun neoege_

_I just wanna thank you. I appreciate (it)_

_Bukkeureowo jeonhaneun norae_

Leading her around the rink he stayed behind her as they skated back. He hooked his arms under her so that he was carrying her bridle style but still keeping good balance. Before the next verse he set her down but this time she lightly pushed him but grasped his hand as they did their crossover steps.

_Wae amudo eobseo ttatteutami nameungeon_

_Nae bangguseoge nameun nae ibulppunirago saenggakhaetdeon naege_

_MJcheoreom 'You're Not Alone'_

_Nado moreuneun sai naegero dagawa sonnaemingeon It Was You_

_Haruire jichin nal ireukyeojwotdeongeon 'It was you'_

_Baby, Are You Listenin' ijen naega neol anajulge_

_You're Not Alone. I'll Be Here, Your Side_

_Don't be scared. honjaga anirangeol alge haejun neoege_

_I Just wanna thank you. I appreciate (it)_

_Bukkeureowo jeonhaneun norae_

_Gilgeorieseo majuchigeon_

_Jihacheoreseo majuchigeon_

_Beoseu jeongnyujangeseo majuchigeon_

_Bame ilgireul sseulttaedo_

_Chuwoseo keopireul salttaedo_

_Honja siteukomeul bolttaedo_

_Gilgeorieseo majuchigeon_

_Jihacheoreseo majuchigeon_

_Beoseu jeongnyujangeseo majuchigeon_

_Bame ilgireul sseulttaedo_

_Chuwoseo keopireul salttaedo_

_Honja siteukomeul bolttaedo_

Before the final verse they had skated toward the middle, Yukio got down on one knee and held Natsuki's hand. Her fingers gripped onto her skating dress.

_You're Not Alone. I'll Be Here, Your Side_

_Don't be scared. honjaga anirangeol alge haejun neoege_

_I Just wanna thank you. I appreciate (it)_

_Bukkeureowo jeonhaneun norae_

Everyone clapped, but I am now proud to say that no one, no one, was cheering as loud as I was. I watched as they hugged each other before sharing a kiss. I sighed.

"You know at times like these I wish I had a boyfriend." Fuyuki gave me a funny look whilst I just laughed it off. Thank God my mic was off, otherwise that would've been quite embarrassing. I blushed at the thought.

"Please don't, I don't wanna acting all lovey dovey." My hand swept across the back of his head.

"Of course not you idiot!" Something caught my eye. It was Kazuki, in a super hero costume! As in Kagamine Len's super hero costume from his song "Super Hero" **(AN: My personal favourite, if you haven't heard this song, I advise that you listen to it whilst reading the next couple of paragraphs, it's really good! And if you look at the 'super hero' costume that Len is wearing in the video, that's the one that Kazuki is wearing.) **Giving me a wink, I dimmed the lights yet again before snapping them on again. Here in the rink we were all fast workers. There was a television prop on the ice, a small jail cell in the corner and a stool. The beginning part of the performance was just Kazuki singing in his mic, his figure hadn't stepped onto the ice yet. '_This will definitely keep the suspense up!'_

_osanai koro , akogareta_

_muteki no akai manto_

_moraru no nai gendai ni_

_hitsuyou na no ha sonna HERO_

_gomi hiroi ni isoshin de_

_maigo no koneko tasuke_

_ijime kko kechirashite_

_settou han korashimete /_

_kondo ha boku ga kare no you ni_

_seigi o kudasunda !_

When the next paragraph came up Kazuki had literally leapt onto the ice in his costume, the fangirls screamed, some even said things like "Let me be your super woman Kazuki-sama!" I burst out laughing but Fuyuki slapped a hand across my mouth.

_boku ni makasena_

_I ' m A SUPER HERO !_

_chiisana aku mo yurusanai_

_ikusen nno shitou o norikoete_

_tadoritsuI ta ketsuron to ha_

_hontou no akuha ke n ryoku no_

_naka ni iru . . . !_

We had activated the dark coloured spotlights so that the white light was on Kazuki but the red, black and purple were shot anywhere else. He skated around the rink as if in search for something.

_shijou saidai no sakusen_

_tsumi no nai shimin ga gisei ni natta_

_dakedo wakaru darou/ ?_

_kore mo shin no teki_

_taosu tame sa_

He looked around and saw the 'wanted' signs up against the props. Glaring at it in anger he ripped it in two.

_boku ni tsudzukeyo_

_I ' m A SUPER HERO !_

_kono sekai o kaeru toki da_

_ki ga fureta toka hitogoroshi da toka_

_yobu yatsu ha soiTSU ga aku da !_

The rest of the boys (beside Fuyuki) were clad in black and took Kazuki by the arms. When he had finished the next verse they chucked him in the cell in the corner of the rink. I could see some of the fangirls start to tear up.

_terorisuto datte ? sonna baka na_

_oi doko ni tsureteiku n da !?_

_minna o , machi o ,_

_sekai o , kimi o_

_mamotta HIROU/ sama da zo !_

_terebi ha konna ketsumatsu ja nakatta -_

_tada anata- no you- ni naritakatta -_

_dake na noni . . . aaa_

I had dimmed the lights so that once they were back on Kazuki was in his jail costume. His acting skills were something to not take lightly.

_boku ha kurutte nanka nai_

_seigi ga makeru hazu nai_

_ishi o tsugu HIROU ga_

_araware aku o horobosu_

The next performance started almost immediately. Our crew had now fixed up the ice so once the lights were back on, you could see a sofa and prop TV in one corner of the rink, in the middle was a news reporter's desk. By the desk there was also a door that miraculously stood on its own. The main screen flashed and a TV screen came up. A blurred news reporter was talking.

"_tsuzuite no nyuusu desu. sakunen no shitsuren-jinkou ni kansuru chousa kekka ga happyousare mashita. nenkan no shitsuren-jinkou wa oyoso issen nihyakuman nin de..."_

After that Fuyuki turned the big screen off whilst I shone the spotlight on a certain blonde. All the boys wolf whistled. Shizuka was wearing a tight work dress with the blazer, her hair was pulled up into a lazy bun and she wore fake glasses. Fiddling with her hair she took one last glance at the audience whilst she propped herself onto the office chair behind the desk, setting her papers to one side. Opening her mouth, she kept a straight face whilst she let out the right vocals.

_nenkan no shitsuren-jinkou wa oyoso sen nihyaku man nin de, _

_maifun yaku nijyuu san nin ga furareteiru koto ni narimasu. _

_koushite iru shunkan nimo, nihon no dokoka de toutoi koi ga ushinawareteori _

_kuni no taiou ga motomeraremasu._

_*nao,kono suuji ni nani hitotsu seikakuna chousa ya toukei wa fukumarete orimasen_

After that she ripped her blazer off to reveal her lazy T-shirt and slipped the skirt of the reveal a pair of bright orange shorts. Doing some spins she jumped onto the sofa and focused her eyes on the prop TV.

_anata ga dareka wo aisu koto de sukuwareru koi ga aru to shitara, _

_sono kiyoki ai wa kono sekai wo kaeru no kamo shirenai kamo shirenai_

After the short paragraph she slipped on her work clothes and grabbed a long pointer stick. Spinning around before sticking the pointer's tip onto the big screen which showed a video of the original PV or the song, 'Heartbreak Headlines'

_tatoeba, boku no me no mae de shoujo ga aruhi tostuzen, _

_boku no kokoro wo ubatte sonomama kiesatta to shitara _

_kitto ne, boku wa nayamu_ _deshou. _

_nani mo te ni tsukanakunari,nihon no kokunai-seisan wa heinen wo shitamawaru deshou. _

_nao,kono katei ni nani hitotsu meikauna konkyo ya shoumei wa fukumarete orimasen._

_anata ga dareka wo aisu koto de sukuwareru koi wa doko nimo naku, _

_sono kiyoki ai ja kono sekai wa kawaranai kamo shirenai kedo._

At final verse she nearly screamed the sentences, how she managed to keep her vocals in check I will never know.

_anata ga dareka wo aisu koto de anata-jishin ga sukuwareru nara,_

Near the last sentence she grabbed her shirt as if she was about to cry. Hibiki came in, picked her up and dropped her onto the other side of the fake door.

_sono kiyoki ai wa kono sekai wo kaeru no kamo shirenai kamo shirenai nai kamo shirena_

As the music went on she stood up, wiped her eyes, and fixed her suit before skating away rather boldly. With the flick of her hair she spun around before coming to a stop, pointing the long pointer stick in front of her. The light switched off so Shizuka could skate off without being noticed. What happened next was something which shocked even me. Once the lights snapped back on I saw Kagami-chan in the centre, her silver hair in two high pigtails with a big pink ribbon with a visible and cute knot on the top of her head. She wore tight pink shorts, a purple spaghetti strapped vest under a bright pink double shoulder off. Her skates even matched the whole think, they were electric pink. Arata was under her. _Ha! _She was sitting on his back! I could hear Fuyuki mutter 'Demon Girlfriend'. Ah. That explained everything. Once the music started she pushed herself off and bopped her hips to the music. He turned to Arata who looked so innocent! I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

_kimi ni wa mienai no? nani mo iwanai no? _

_tsumari wa kawaikunaitte KOTO? aa! _

_atarashii OSHARE mo KIREI na okeshou mo _

_muda ni saseru KIMI ni wa kakato otoshi!_

She skated around the rink, hands on hips and a dirty look in her eyes. _'Best actor out of all of us probably'. _I thought.

_[kidzuiteta] nante sa imasara nani yo _

_atodashi de homerarete mijime na dake ja nai! _

_nandokidemo sou watashi wa sono teido na no? _

_ii kagen ni... shite yo!_

_aa fuman na no nee fuman na no watashi wa KIMI no nan na no!? _

_kotoba ni shite koe ni dashite sou KIMI no kotae wo kikasete _

_komari kao de oyamaru dake sonna kawaii mahou mo _

_tsudzukanai no haritaosu wa yo nee!? _

_choushi ni narun ja nee wa yo!_

They did twists and turns, spins and lifts and even so they still managed to look the part of the 'messed up couple'. The performance went far too fast. In the next performance Hinata and Alessia were up and were dancing to 'Just Be Friends', they both had red rings around their left pinky and were both wearing white. Fuyuki had left my side after that to dance with Chiyako; Discotheque Love was requested so they happily pulled some moves. Hibiki was too tired but promised to show his moves off next time. Mitsuo skated to the middle of the rink, showing some fancy footwork before smiling at the camera which was still rolling. (Did I mention that we are a skating show?)

"Thank you for coming to our show everyone, we hope you enjoyed it!" The rest of us skated to the middle, linked hands and bowed. We waved at the audience.

"Have a safe trip and thank you again!" I loved this feeling, the feeling of being happy.

The show ended at about half past three but since there were fans and they wanted pictures and autographs and what not, that took an extra hour. We hadn't made it big yet but we were still known. Yukio kicked the cameras out and the only people who were left were us and the Seigaku boy's team.

"You guys were really cool!" That was Momo.

"Yeah! How d'ya do that, nya?!" I giggled. I loved this.

"Years of practice my friend, years." Ran and her wise words were here once again. I think I'll call her Obi Ran, like Obi Wan from Star Wars! Kazuki and the rest were already changed and ready to go. Alessia looked like she was hurry.

"Hey Alessia, what's up? Are you going to miss the train or something?" She shook her head at Fuyuki's question.

"No that's not it. My family from Italy are coming home tomorrow so I've got to tell Papa to organize a party for them at the restaurant. You guys are invited to by the way; they really want to meet you." She fumbled with her boots until she finally managed to get them on.

"OK, we'll come!" Seems like Kazuki was speaking for all of us, huh? Slowly but surely, everyone started to leave, Ran had to catch the train that was going toward the Kanagawa prefecture, Kazuki ran home with Hibiki claiming that they'd race home. Shizuka's sister picked her up but not before giving me a hug as a farewell. Natsuki and Yukio were going on a date and everyone else was catching the train back to their prefectures. Oishi and the rest had to get home for personal reasons. I was standing outside the building next to Eiji. It was surprisingly warm for early September but would get cooler later, probably because it was nearing 5 o'clock; all I had was the spare clothes in my locker. The skinny jeans matched my cold image whilst my snow white off shoulder jumper gave me a more approachable look; it was actually wasn't my winter clothing even though the 'jumper' part made it seem so. Eiji was in an everyday T-shirt and jeans; he had trainers whilst I had a pair of grey mid-length boots. '_Shabby Chic much?'_

"Um, so." I started. He blushed.

"Um, can I walk you home, nya?" My heart skipped a beat. I started to nod slowly but quickened my pace to show him that I gladly said yes. For some reason I grasped his hand lightly, but I took it back. I blushed. _'He'll think I'm some girl trying to take advantage of him.' _But my thought quickly changed when I felt his fingers grasp mine. As we started walking I began to think. I really didn't want to go home, I really didn't. But with Eiji here next to me, I'd be able to do anything. '_How cliché' _I thought. We were crossing the road, hand in hand. The setting sun felt nice on my skin, it made Eiji's eyes glow. He halted once we were on the other side.

"Actually, you wouldn't really want to go home would you, nya?" I was glad he knew about my situation, even though my Dad wasn't home, it was lonely in the house. I shook my head. He scratched the back of his head in a cute way.

"How 'bout I take you somewhere to eat, I'll pay nya!" That sounded nice. My first date would be with the boy I met 7 years ago on that winters night. On my birthday too. I nodded.

"I'll pay you back when I get the money." Eiji gave me a weird look before laughing lightly. I blushed. What?! Did I say something wrong?

"Don't you dare Shirayuki! I'm going to treat you so you don't have to pay, nya." My cheeks heated up as he lightly squeezed my hand.

"O-Ok" I whispered shyly. He grinned.

"Well let's go, nya!" I giggled. Today would be a good day. I looked at him again, amazed that I was blessed to know such a guy.

_Today's going to be really good day. _

"Definitely." He blinked at me.

"Did you say something Shirayuki, nya?" I smiled.

"Nope!"

_A very good day indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya: Okie dokie! That was chapter 6, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait I'm kind of in year 9 now so the serious stuff is coming in! *dun, dun, dun!* I would like more reviews, please be nice. If you haven't got anything nice to say then don't say it at all, if you really want to say it then just PM me, seriously. I'd like to say thanks to PuppyLove7, HelloDoomsday, Petite Siren, ice crystal dragon, Heartnett, Momoko Suzuki, mewmewlover23, Hopelesslyhope, FlyingPerfectly and my very first reviewer chocoholic911! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm Amaya Suzuki and see you next time!<strong>


End file.
